


hazy mornings (wandering hands)

by violentv0id



Series: held close (don't let go) [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Frottage, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Polyamory, Sleepy Sex, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentv0id/pseuds/violentv0id
Summary: Sapnap wakes to find Dream curled behind him, evidence of more than pleasant dreams pressing against his back. Only after he knows his partner is awake do they act on tired instincts. Hazy mornings, gentle touches, soft muttered praises...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap/GeorgeNotFound/Technoblade (mentioned)
Series: held close (don't let go) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082513
Comments: 12
Kudos: 347





	hazy mornings (wandering hands)

**Author's Note:**

> personas, not the actual people. the usual!
> 
> I'm not as happy with this one as some, but I'm still alright with it! writer's block hit me around the middle, so I had to struggle through- But I wanted to update!

Dream and Sapnap were tangled in a comfortable mess of limbs, tucked under the blankets and still mostly asleep. Sapnap was slowly waking up more and more, though, hazy brain coming to a quiet panicked realization as soon as he was coherent enough to be aware of something pressed into his back where Dream was practically molded to him. 

Embarrassed heat flooded his cheeks as he quickly tried to think of solutions to this situation. Thoughts quickly derailed, though, when Dream's arms tightened around Sapnap's waist and dragged him impossibly closer. A low and breathy noise was then let out by his ear. Sending a spark of arousal also flaring in Sapnap.

What was he supposed to do in this situation? Yeah, this was one of his boyfriends but said boyfriend was still seemingly deep asleep. Sure, he was dreaming of something probably very pleasant, but actions were certainly not consent. Sapnap didn’t exactly want to wake Dream up, either- What if Dream would be embarrassed? Or worse, disgusted? Thought rationally, there would be nothing for him to be disgusted of- 

Then Dream tucked his face against the back of Sapnap’s neck, breath warm against the skin there. Sending a subtle shiver running down his back and derailing his panicked thoughts- “Mmm… Hey Sap.” Voice sinfully raspy and rough from sleep, Sapnap could only squeak out a noise that vaguely sounded like a good morning. Turns out Dream wasn’t as deeply asleep as he'd first assumed.

A low chuckle rumbled in Dream’s chest, and he slid his hands slowly down Sapnap’s sides, resting on his hips and pulling him back closer once more. “S’okay?” The taller questioned, pressing a light kiss to the nape of his boyfriend’s neck. Noticing, even in his still sleep-dazed state, how tense Sapnap was in his grip.

Sapnap quickly nodded, face heated and flushed. Relaxing slightly against Dream and muttering a quiet “yeah” in response. He was more than okay with this, just words were somewhat failing him. Brain nearly short-circuiting when Dream slowly ground up against his ass, a breathy moan escaping him before he could stop it. 

Lips curled up in a smile where they were still pressed against his neck, Dream ran his hands up Sapnap’s sides once more. Then he slid them around to his chest and slowly down his torso, fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake. “ _Soft._ ” He muttered, affectionately. Hands lightly pressing against the other's stomach with a content hum. 

Sapnap let out an embarrassed grumble, raising his hands to his face to cover the blush painting his cheeks. The sleepy praises almost too much for this early in the morning- Dream didn’t stop there, either. Hands roaming down to grip lightly at the younger’s thighs. Eliciting a quiet whine, hips pushing back against Dream and pulling out a matching noise. 

“So good for me, Sap.” Dream muttered; sleepy affection laced in the words. “You’re so handsome. Wonderful.” Laying kisses on the back of Sapnap’s neck and over his shoulders. “C’mon, lemme hear you…” Slowly pulling his hands away from his face, Sapnap leaned his head back and tried to look over at Dream. 

The sunny and sincere smile aimed at him was too bright and had affectionate warmth settling in his chest. Dream was too handsome for his own good, even this early in the morning. Hair all mussed up, and expression so open and sincere. “You’re too good to me, Dream,” Sapnap murmured quietly, craning around to press a badly aimed kiss to the side of his boyfriend’s lips.

Getting the message, Dream shifted and stretched forward more to properly catch Sapnap’s lips in a kiss that was slow and syrupy sweet. Melting into the sensation, hands still lightly roaming over beautifully tan skin. Soft and pliant under his touch-

An airy whine escaped against Dream’s lips, Sapnap’s brow furrowing barely when the taller gripped slightly tighter at his thighs. Grinning into the kiss, Dream ran his fingers teasingly over the crease of his thighs, thumbs only barely brushing against the erection slightly straining in Sapnap’s briefs. 

Once again, Dream tightened his grip and boldly dragged Sapnap’s hips back against him, grinding up slowly. Sliding one hand to palm Sapnap through his boxers. Drawing a lovely little keen from the younger- Hips twitching up into the touch automatically. An embarrassed blush coloring his cheeks.

Pressing light kisses once more along the back of Sapnap’s neck, Dream also lazily rutted up against his ass. One hand tightening its grip on his boyfriend’s hip, and the other still stroking Sapnap through his boxers. Drawing soft whines and muffled moans from the younger, eyes squeezed shut at the sensation that was much more intense in this hazy morning. 

“Dream- Wait-“ The moment the word left Sapnap’s mouth, Dream’s hands were off him. Concern on his face as he looked over for any sign that he’d done something wrong. Giving a flustered grin, Sapnap shuffled about and rolled over so he could face Dream. “Didn’t have to stop totally, dork.” He teased lightly, resting his hands lightly on Dream’s chest.

Puffing his cheeks out and pouting slightly, Dream jabbed lightly at Sapnap’s sides in return. “Hey, you made me think you wanted to stop, and I wasn’t about to keep going until I was sure you were good with this, asshole.” Dream muttered fondly, pressing a kiss to the corner of Sapnap’s lips.

Once more, sticky sweet affection settled comfortably in Sapnap’s chest, and he turned his head to kiss Dream properly- The angle much better now they were face-to-face instead of face-to-back. This way, he could also reach between them and slide a hand to palm Dream through his boxers slowly, repeating what his boyfriend had done just moments earlier. Relishing in the quiet moan against his lips, and the way his cock twitched in the loose grip. 

Shuffling forward more, Sapnap pressed firmly into the kiss and licked into Dream’s mouth. Pulling another pleased noise from the taller. Dream’s hands once more found a grip on Sapnap’s hips, pulling him close and urging him to do something more-

Pulling his hand back and also breaking away from the kiss for a moment to take shaky breaths, Sapnap gave a wide grin as he looked up at the flushed and dazed face of his boyfriend. Looked like he could manage to fluster Dream, as well, and that made a little spark of pride flare up at the accomplishment. 

Moving to press light kisses along Dream’s jawline, Sapnap muttered quietly against his skin. “It alright if, uh- If I just. Like—Jerk us both off. Together?” Sapnap’s voice had gotten quieter the more he murmured, face flushed, and eyebrows furrowed. Saying those things out loud was still unusual to him, but he wanted to make sure before actually doing it.

Dream made an appreciative noise and pressed a kiss to the side of Sapnap’s head. “Yeah, _yeah-_ that sounds great right now, Sap. God, just having your hands on me is heavenly. You’re so good.” Each sleepily murmured praise had hazy heat settling low in Sapnap’s gut, a shiver going down his back. 

Shuffling back just a moment, Sapnap kicked the covers off of them before stretching to kiss Dream again, one hand cupping the side of his face and the other hand shoving down his boxers with a little bit of a struggle. Dream chuckled quietly into the kiss and pressed back with a lazy hunger. His own hands reaching down to loosely grasp at Sapnap’s hips, fingers kneading the soft flesh.

A low whine sounded in Sapnap’s throat, and he broke away from the kiss to catch his breath, a shaky grin pulling at his lips. “The way you hold me is overwhelming- But good, too. Secure, y’know? Ain’t gonna hear this much from me, but gods I love how much bigger than me you are.”

Smug, Dream smiled widely and moved to tuck his face against the side of his boyfriend’s neck. Peppering kisses along the skin there and making use of his hands again. Shimmying out of his own sleeping shorts as well, then dragging Sapnap close. Urging him to hook a leg over his hip. "I love how you fit against me, Sap. Perfect sized, so soft, but so strong too. Wouldn't change a thing about you. Now, here, wrap your leg 'round my waist?"

Flustered but compliant, Sapnap obeyed after a moment. Whining quietly when Dream rolled his hips, their cocks sliding together. Working a hand between their bodies, Sapnap wrapped his fingers around them both as best he could. A stuttering moan falling from his lips when Dream repeated the motion, delicious friction and hazy pleasure lighting up his veins. 

They were still in that half-awake and dazed state, making things simultaneously more intense and also so hazy. Dream worked on sucking marks into Sapnap’s skin- The younger did his best to keep up a steady pace as he worked his hand over their cocks, hips bucking into the grip involuntarily. The next moan that rumbled in Dream’s chest had Sapnap repeating the last motion- Thumb sliding over the head of his cock and smearing precum over the skin.

Dream let out a low growl of a noise and gripped Sapnap’s hip in one hand, and his thigh in the other. Rolling them over and pinning Sapnap under him. Kissing him with a certain edge of desperation- Sapnap gasped into the kiss, allowing Dream to slip his tongue past his lips, taking total control of the situation.

Moaning, muffled, Sapnap locked both legs around Dream’s waist and arched his back slightly as the taller rutted against him. Chasing pleasure, but also doing his best to please his partner as well- Everything was _too much_ , almost.

Too much, not enough, sensations overwhelming and clouding his thoughts. Mind hazy but not quite in a bad way either. Arms coming to wrap around Dream’s shoulders as well, Sapnap tried to keep a matching pace of rocking his hips up to match Dream’s grinding thrusts. Whimpering in a pitched tone, breaking from the kiss to press his head back into the pillows. Mouth falling open in a nearly silent moan.

Dream pressed kisses over Sapnap’s face, his cheeks, forehead, eyebrows, showering affection and love. Everything was at its tipping point, rhythms stuttering as both neared the edge-

Sapnap pressed his fingers into Dream’s hair then, pulling at the strands of hair and drawing a low groan out of him. “Close- Don’t you fuckin _dare_ stop-“ He gasped out, eyes unfocused and too focused at the same time. Diving in to kiss him once more, sloppy, and uncoordinated, Dream dug his fingers into the soft skin of Sapnap’s hips.

Hand once more between them, Sapnap made a loose circle with his fingers around both of their cocks- Adding an additional pressure to the slick slide of skin, sending them rushing towards the end. With one particularly well-aligned grind, Sapnap came undone first. A low drawn-out moan gasped out into Dream’s mouth, back arching up, and moan shaking near the end at the sharp edges of overstimulation nipping at the pleasant sensations.

With a muttered curse against Sapnap’s lips, hips stuttering, and losing the pattern, Dream ground down one more time against his boyfriend’s softening cock and came as well. Resting his forehead against Sapnap’s collar, shivering at the aftershocks of pleasure coursed through him.

They stayed like that for a few moments, chests heaving as they caught their breath together. Panting unevenly, light kisses pressed where lips could reach each other's skin. Rolling slowly over after just a few more moments, Dream muttered hazily. “Lemme get a cloth t’ clean up.”

Sapnap only grunted in acknowledgment, the fog of sleep threatening to drag him back down. Only barely able to keep his eyes open as he watched his boyfriend pad to the bathroom to grab a washcloth and dampen it slightly. Washing his hands first, then ambling back to wipe cum from where it pooled on Sapnap’s stomach. 

Making sure they were both sufficiently cleaned off, Dream gave a satisfied nod before plopping back down into bed beside Sapnap. Wrapping an arm around his boyfriend and pulling him close with a content hum. “Mm… Good?” He asked softly, tucking his face comfortably in the crook of Sapnap’s neck.

Barely awake, Sapnap gave an affirmative noise and slung an arm over Dream’s side and pressed his face against the side of his head. “Good. Love ’ya.” 

A small replied “Love you too, Sap...” was muttered against his neck before sleep crashed over them both like a wave. Drawing them both back down into a deep sleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean the world to me! I love hearing what y'all think <3
> 
> Also, sorry if there's any mistakes ^^;; I finished this up and edited it pretty late at night, so a few mistakes may have slipped by me. But I hope y'all still enjoy!!


End file.
